Bienvenida a mi vida
by AddyLessoire
Summary: El curso universitario comienza y nuestra protagonista, Marceline, no parece muy a favor de ello. En su camino se cruzará una muchacha la cual entrará en su vida y le hará ver el mundo de otra manera.
1. Chapter 1

Eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. El sol aparecía y con él, los londinenses se despedían de lo que había sido una noche lluviosa. Los universitarios esperaban el autobús en la parada con algo de impaciencia, puesto que era el primer día de curso y todos tenían ganas de descubrir qué les deparaba aquel día. Salvo una persona.

Estaba apoyada en una de las columnas de la marquesina, somnolienta, y con grandes bostezos producidos regularmente. Ella era una chica pálida, con el cabello negro como la obsidiana y unos ojos más negros si pudiese ser. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja y negra y debajo de esta una camiseta de tirantes gris. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos vaqueros rasgados de color gris y sus pies estaban ocultos dentro de unas Converse negras. Tenía los cascos puestos, con la música tan alta como el móvil lo permitía y, por lo que habían deducido algunos de los allí presentes, estaba escuchando Three Days Grace.

El autobús por fin llegó y subieron todos, quedando ella rezagada. Se sentó en la última fila, quedando prácticamente a oscuras y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo para intentar dormir durante el trayecto. Pero algo perturbó su descanso. Frente a ella, había dos muchachos mirándola.

Uno era rubio, con un gorro de lana blanco tapándole parte del pelo, una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros de una tonalidad algo más oscura acompañadas de unas deportivas negras. El otro, algo más bajo y también rubio, estaba cubierto en su totalidad por prendas amarillas.

Ambos la miraban espectantes, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

Hola Finn, hola Jake.

Hola Marceline -exclamaron al unísono-

Chicos, es el primer día de clase, es lunes y estoy cansada. Os pediría que no me molestaseis, por favor.

Precisamente por eso. ¿Acaso no estás impaciente por conocer gente nueva, irte de fiesta y todas esas chachiosas cosas que hacen los universitarios? -se le iluminaron los ojos al decir esas palabras-

No -espetó Marceline con una amplia sonrisa- y ahora, si me lo permitís, me gustaría descansar.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y así se mantuvieron durante todo el trayecto. Llegados a la universidad, esperó a que todo el mundo bajase. Había decenas de autobuses procedentes de todos los lugares de la zona. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, sorteando a varios alumnos que había en su camino. Incluso llegó a pensar que se había quemado al rozar a una chica pelirroja que llevaba un vestido naranja. Supuso que eran imaginaciones producidas por el sueño y la confusión de la situación.

Se plantó en la entrada de aquel enorme edificio, el cuál parecía cada vez más inmenso, con el ir y venir de otros alumnos que llevaban cursando en ella varios años. Se dispuso a dar el primer paso y entrar en el edificio, pero alguien le golpeó en el hombro. Fue como un destello rosado.

¡Eh, más cuidado! -gritó mientras se levantaba y se recolocaba la bandolera-

-Lo siento, no te había visto, ¿estás bien? -dijo entre jadeos-

"Maldita sea", pensó. Se le había quedado grabada la imagen de aquella chica.

Llevaba el pelo rosa, evidentemente tintando, recogido en un moño con dos lápices a modo de sujeción. Una camisa rosa abrochada hasta el penúltimo botón y una falda rosa conjuntada con unas creepers del mismo color con algo de plataforma.

Intentó olvidar el importunio y buscó su clase, la 87c, que parecía estar en el piso de arriba. Subió resoplando lentamente las escaleras mientras se quitaba los cascos y daba el último bostezo de la mañana.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, contempló una inmensa clase que caía hacia abajo en forma de abanico, donde la mayoría de los asientso estaban libres y los que no, los ocupaban grupos de amigos que al parecer se habían formado en aquella estancia. Pudo distinguir a Finn y Jake en alguno de aquellos grupos junto a la muchacha del vestido naranja pero prefirió no saludar.

Se encaminó hacia uno de los asientos del medio y esperó a que el profesor llegase, pero el destino tenía una sorpresa para ella. Segundos después, se encontraba a su lado la chica con la que se había topado antes de entrar, que parecía ignorar su presencia. Era hora de hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Y allí se encontraban. Una al lado de la otra. EL enfado de Marceline iba en aumento debido primero al encontronazo y ahora, a causa de que aquella chica estaba absorta en sus libros. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de pedirle explicaciones. Pero ella no era así. Simplemente se aclaró la garganta en un tono audible para la chica.

Oh, hola. Tu era la chica con la que...

Sí, -interrumpió Marceline-, soy la chica con la que te has chocado esta mañana y casi le arrancas un brazo. Quisiera que, al menos, te disculparas por ello.

Claro, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría compensarte -dijo la pelirrosa mientras buscaba algo en su cartera-. Tengo dos vales por una bebida gratis en el bar que hay cerca de aquí, cógelo -ofreció la chica con una sonrisa en la cara-. Así podríamos ir las dos y charlar un rato, si quieres.

Bueno, lo cogeré pero no te garantizo que vaya, simplemente quería una disculpa, nada más.

Marceline se levantó y, cogiendo sus cosas, dijo:

Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir con unos amigos.

Dió media vuelta, pero cuando comenzaba a caminar notó que la había cogido por la camiseta. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta.

¿Qué quieres ahora?

El bar abre sobre las cinco menos cuarto, estaré allí sobre esa hora prácticamente toda la tarde, por si cambias de opinión.

Marceline asintió y se alejó de aquella chica para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban Finn y Jake. Al parecer estaban llevando a cabo una de sus numerosas luchas de machotes para impresionar a las chicas, aunque más que impresionadas estaban algo asustadas por sus extrañas poses.

Nada más llegar Marceline a la zona, entró el profesor. Era un hombre anciano, con una gran barba y pelo blancos. Llevaba un traje azul y en su larga y aguileña nariz descansaban unas gafas pequeñas y redondas. Por su actitud, podría decirse que estaba muerto, pues era frío como el hielo. Comenzó a hablar con una voz casi inaudible y en un tono muy sobrio.

En esta clase -hizo un parón para dirigir una mirada panorámica a la estancia-, vamos a hablar de la conciencia, el subconsciente y los efectos de estos en los remordimientos.

Finn, que parecía no estar muy al tanto del tema, golpeó a Jake en el codo.

Oye, ¿nosotros tenemos subconsciente y todo eso?

No, Finn. Nosotros, en lugar de tener de eso, tenemos un pequeño unicornio rosa que grita "wiiii" cada cinco minutos.

El profesor los miraba, callado, esperando para poder continuar con la insulsa clase. Consiguió que toda la clase perdiese interés en su monólogo de dos horas de las que constaba la clase.

Por fin sonó la tan esperada campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y era hora de instalarse en la residencia, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos venían de fuera y no podían pagar constantemente el bus. Marceline era una de esas.

Se encaminó hacia la residencia, otro gran edificio que por allí se levantaban. Entró por la puerta algo dificultosamente porque no deslizaba bien y era necesaria cierta cantidad de fuerza de la cual, Marceline escaseaba. Tras esperar una larga cola de alumnos con maletas, mochilas y otros equipajes de grandes dimensiones, le tocó a ella. Tras el mostrador estaban postrados dos hombres de gran tamaño, ambos muy parecidos. Se podría decir que eran gemelos.

Después de varios minutos de rellenar papeleo, consiguió la llave de la habitación y unas vagas indicaciones de por dónde estaba. Llegó al pasillo femenino. Era un gran pasillo que se extendía a lo largo de todo el edificio y a cada lado de este, había puertas amarillas con el número negro en una placa.

Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación, abrió la puerta y pudo ver que alguien ya se había instalado allí por la ropa y equipaje que había encima de una de las camas. Además se podía oír el ruido de la ducha y lo que parecía ser música en el fondo de la habitación. Marceline tiró el equipaje en la cama y se tumbó encima, cerrando los ojos e intentado relajarse y no pensar en lo que había pasado esta mañana con aquella chica.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la chica salió cantando.

Die by your side is a...

Heavenly way to die -continuó Marceline, que se incorporó sobre la cama-. Vaya, así qué te gustan The Smiths, ¿eh?

Sí, son geniales -dijo aquella chica mientras se acercaba a la zona de las camas-. Y por lo que veo...

Silencio. No hubo más que eso. Si no tubo bastante con discutir esta mañana, ahora había descubierto que le tocaba dormir en la misma habitación que la chica pelirrosa y pasar con ella prácticamente las 24 horas del día.

Genial, nos han colocado en la misma habitación... Al menos tienes buen gusto musical, y eso se agradece -sonrió Marceline ampliamente-. Me llamo Marceline, ¿y tú eres...?

Chicle. Bueno, no me llamo Chicle, pero es mi apodo por... Bueno, ya ves cómo visto.

Sí -soltó una sonora carcajada-, bueno, cada uno tiene su propio gusto para vestir.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio. Un silencio algo incómodo, sólo perturbado por la música que provenía del baño.

Y... Bueno... ¿Al final te has pensado lo del bar?

No, todavía no. Tienes que ganarte más puntos para poder convencerme.

Ambas sonrieron.

Vaya... Y, ¿cómo puedo conseguir tal cosa?

Únicamente haciendo o diciendo cosas que me gusten.

Bueno, pues supongo que me esforzaré por conseguirlo -sonrió Chicle-. Vaya... ¿ya son las dos? Si me disculpas tengo que ir a entregar unos papeles de actividades extraescolares, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

De acuerdo, pásatelo bien con todo ese papeleo.

Chicle salió cerrando delicadamente la puerta. Marceline no podía creerselo. A pesar de haber tenido un encontronazo esa misma mañana, y haberle pedido explicaciones sin mucha delicadeza, la chica era un encanto. Quizá podría darle una oportunidad y, quién sabe, ser muy amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline se había quedado dormida sin haberse dado cuenta. Miró el reloj y vió que eran las cinco en punto. Había estado pensando sobre aquella especie de cita que Chicle le había propuesto en el bar. Estaba decidida e iba a ir. Total, por probar, no pasa nada, ¿no?

Se metió en la ducha para refrescarse un poco y despejarse. Estaba siendo un día un tanto duro con tantas cosas nuevas y le apetecía relajarse. Se giró para coger algo de champú pero no sabía que hacer. Allí había todo un catálogo de botes para el pelo: Mascarillas, suavizantes, decolorantes, champús... Esperaba coger el correcto y no decolorarse el pelo y dejárselo rubio.

Cuando hubo terminado no sabía qué ponerse. ¿Debería ir arreglada puesto que se suponía que era una especie de "cita" o por el contrario debía ir con algo informal para no destacar mucho? Optó por la segunda opción y se puso su atuendo de siempre: Unas zapatillas, vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes debajo de una camisa de cuadros roja y negra. Parecía que toda su ropa constaba de innumerables copias de esas prendas. Cogió la cartera donde llevaba aquel vale que le daba el derecho de pedir una bebida gratis, se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió de la habitación. Recorrió el largo pasillo de la residencia, cruzándose a gente que no había visto en su vida y que, la verdad, tampoco tenía intención de conocer.

Cuando se hubo encontrado fuera, se puso los cascos, buscó en la lista de música alguna canción de Fit for Rivals hasta que sonó "Crash", entonces se dirigió hacia aquel bar.

La tarde se presentaba nublada, con posibilidad de lluvia aunque en la tele no habían anunciado nada de ello, por lo que no cogió el paraguas. Hacía bastante frío. La gente iba prácticamente tapada hasta arriba, con dos capas de ropa para resguardarse de la gélida temperatura y apresurándose lo más que les permitían sus piernas para resguardarse bajo la calefacción de sus hogares.

Al fin pudo divisar el supuesto bar en el que había quedado -con una hora de retraso- con Chicle.

Parecía un antro de mala muerte, poco decorado, con vidrieras en las grandes ventanas y una fachada de madera muy sobria. En la puerta había un cartel colgando que decía "Le vol de la mort". El nombre prometía.

Se introdujo en el bar y no era para nada como había esperado por la impresión que le dió su fachada: Era un bar con música en directo, humeantes tazas de té y café, varias personas se reunían para leer un libro y la amable camarera sonreía con cada pedido que daba. Era un lugar apacible, demasiado acogedor para su gusto. Pudo divisar en una mesa del fondo aquel pelo rosa detrás de un ordenador y sosteniendo una gran taza dándole pequeños sorbos cada poco tiempo.

-Muy buenas, señorita -dijo Marceline tomando asiento en la silla de enfrente-

-Hola Marcy, perdona que no te haya visto. Estoy algo distraida por el circo que va a venir a la ciudad. Parece bastante interesante.

-¿C-circo? ¿En serio te gusta? -Sonrío con entusiasmo- Yo siempre quise pertenecer a uno, pero mi padre siempre se opuso.

-Bueno, la vida de un viajero itinerante debe de ser dura e, incluso, frustrante. Si quieres, podríamos ir. La primera actuación la hacen mañana por la noche y, puesto que es viernes, no tendremos problemas por las clases.

-Pues estaría guay... Y, bueno, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

-Para nada. Simplemente quería compensarte por lo que pasó y conocernos un poco, si te apetece, claro.

-Bueno, ya que vamos a estar todo el día juntas, no me importa -dijo suspirando-

Marceline siguió echándo un vistazo a todo el bar. Era bastante curioso ver tanto cuadros y carteles de hace más de 20 años. Pudo ver la pista de baile, bastante amplia aunque actualmente se encontraba vacía puesto que nadie había encendido la gramola y había puesto ninguna canción.

-Oye chicle -preguntó girándose de vuelta hacia ella- ¿tienes dinero? Quiero poner algo para bailar.

-Creo que sí -rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó algo de dinero- con esto basta. Elije una buena, ¿eh?

-Claro, tranquila -sonrío y le sacó la lengua dulcemente-

Cuando se acercó a la gramola, pudo ver que había más de doscientas canciones entre las que elegir y había grupos muy conocidos de las viejas glorias y algunos más recientes. La diversidad iba desde Queen, AC/DC, Nirvana, hasta Paramore, Fit For Rivals, The Smiths, Three Days Grace... Pero a ella le llamó la atención una. Insertó la moneda, seleccionó la pista y fue corriendo rápidamente hasta chicle, quedándose de pie, semi inclinada ofreciéndole una mano y la otra detrás de la espalda.

-Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de concederme este baile?

Chicle no sabía qué decir, pero entonces reconoció la canción. Era su canción, la de ambas. Aquella que sonó esa misma mañana en su habitación. No pudo resistirse y decirle que no. Cogió su mano y se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

Ambas estaban sonrojadas, no sabían como reaccionar. Ni bailar. Marceline sonrío y chicle hizo lo mismo. Era la primera vez que estaban tan juntas y por lo que parecía, se encontraban muy a gusto.

Chicle cogió por los hombros a Marceline y ella por la cintura. Era una situación perfecta: Un lugar cálido y apacible, música agradable, buen ambiente... Y lo más importante, unas perfectas -o casi- desconocidas que acababan de encontrar la amistad... O algo más.

Siguieron bailando y Chicle apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Marceline, notando cómo a ésta se le aceleraba el pulso más y más y la temperatura de sus mofletes comenzaba a ascender. Por su parte, Marceline pudo notar cómo Chicle respiraba, poco a poco, dejando escapar aquel aire lentamente de sus pulmones, como si se tratasen de sus últimos suspiros y cogiendo bocanadas de dulzura. La cosa no podía ir mejor. Pero se equivocaban. Reconocieron el estribillo. Aquella frase que las había comenzado a unir por la mañana, ahora las terminaba de fusionar en una por la noche.

Marceline se acercó al oido de Chicle y se lo susurró: "To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die". Tras ello, le besó tiernamente la frente y se le esbozó una gran sonrisa en la cara. Chicle levantó la cara y también hizo el mismo gesto. Ambas se miraron muy fíjamente. El tiempo parecía no correr para ellas. Las luces les iluminaban a las dos, la gente se había evaporado y la música era algo más tenue que antes, casi en completo silencio. Se iban acercando sus labios poco a poco, casi a la misma velocidad que crece el césped. Prácticamente impercetible. Sus bocas estaban a escasos milimetros, deseando tocar aquellos labios rojos de una, y aquella boca rosada de la otra. Pero algo las detuvo. La música paró y todo volvió a la normalidad. El dinero que había echado Marceline no era suficiente para que la canción terminase porque apenas llegaba a quince peniques. Se miraron y volvieron a sonreir, para separarse y volver a la mesa.

Marceline no sabía cómo reaccionar. Casi había besado a esa chica, totalmente desconocida. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como otro hecho, casi había besado a una chica. Ambas se sentaron en su sitio, sonrojadas y con claro nerviosismo en el cuerpo.

-Chicle, lo siento... Tengo...Tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles de la residencia. Nos vemos luego -dijo levantándose apresuradamente de la silla-

-Tranquila, n-no importa. Nos vemos luego.

Marceline salió arrasando con todo, chocándose con la camarera y moviendo varias sillas, pero consiguió salir. En realidad no iba a arreglar nada de papeleos burocráticos. En realidad iba a ir a la residencia, a tumbarse en la cama, en completo silencio y a pasar de las clases de la tarde.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con un gran temblor de manos, giró el pomo y se tumbó en la cama hasta quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de unas horas un ruido la despertó. Era Chicle, que llegaba de las clases de la tarde. Entró también en silencio, dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se dispuso a cenar.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Marceline somnolienta-

-Son las nueve menos cuarto, ¿llevas toda la tarde durmiendo?

-Sí... Bueno, en realidad sólo vine a descansar cuando terminé el papeleo... Todo muy cansado.

-Ah... Genial. ¿Quieres... que te prepare algo de cenar?

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre. Creo que voy a dormir ya. Mañana tengo un montón de clases y es mejor que descanse.

-Como quieras -dijo con semblante serio Chicle-.

Marceline destapó la cama y se metió en ella. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo que había pasado en aquel bar. ¿De verdad le gustaba aquella chica o simplemente había sido todos los factores que habían propiciado aquella situación? No lo sabía. La verdad, sólo quería descansar y olvidarse, durante un tiempo de todo aquello.

La habitación quedó completamente a oscuras, sin ruido. Los platos se acumulaban en el fregado en un abuntante agua algo sucia y la mesa seguía sin recoger. Chicle parecía que también estaba algo pensativa con ese tema. Marceline se despertó a media noche. Tenía a esa preciosidad de chica en la cama de enfrente, durmiendo con un aspecto angelical. Sin hacer mucho ruido, intentó levantarse, dirigirse a la cama de su compañera y, poco a poco, meterse en ella. Se metió despacio, quedando detrás de la chica y en medio de la cama. Le acarició el pelo, le dió un beso en el cuello y la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, todo ello sin que Chicle se diera cuenta. O eso pensaba, porque Chicle la había oido meterse en la cama y notaba su mano en la cintura. Pero le gustaba. Iba a pasar una buena noche acompañada.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente chicle despertó esperando estar rodeada por aquel pálido brazo de un ángel. Pero no había nadie a su lado. Era una mañana fría, como aquel sentimiento que recorría su corazón al no haber encontrado nada más que la soledad al despertar.

Se dirigió a la mesa para prepararse el desayuno, pero ya estaba preparado y al lado había una nota con un letra algo ilegible en la que ponía su nombre:

"Querida Chicle, perdona que haya desaparecido sin decirte nada hoy, pero no tengo pensado ir a clase y no quiero encontrarme con nadie hoy. Así qué he decidido irme a pasear un rato. Por favor, no me busques. Besos, Marceline".

Eso la dejó sorprendida. Se sentó despacio en la silla y comenzó a mordisquear vagamente una de las varias tostadas que había allí. ¿Qué era lo que le podía suceder a Marceline? ¿Aquél día en el bar pudo ser el detonante de esto? No lo sabía. Y quizás la propia Marceline tampoco.

Se le hacía tarde, así qué cogió todos los libros y se puso en marcha hacia la facultad.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente medio dormida, prácticamente zombies. Algunos iban ya con el teléfono en la mano y otros simplemente rezaban para poder mantener los ojos abiertos más de cinco segundos seguidos. Al final consiguió salir de la residencia. Hacía frío y la mañana se presentaba con posibilidad de lluvia, pero debía asistir a las clases, pese a que le preocupaba dónde podría encontrarse Marceline. El timbre resonó, era hora de entrar y atender a las clases.

Le resultaba extraño encontrar aquel asiento a su lado vació, sin aquella chica pálida que siempre le sonréia al mirarla. La necesitaba, ella lo sabía. Y Marceline posiblemente también la necesitara a ella. Pero no se explicaba cómo podía haberla abandonado aquella mañana sin ni si quiera despedirse físicamente.

En nada se hizo la hora de salida, a Chicle se le había pasado la hora como si de un instante se tratase. No podía estar sin Marceline. Aquel baile le hizo sentir algo que no había sentido nunca por ninguna chica... Ni por ningún chico, puesto que ella pensaba que era hetero.

Ella sabía dónde se podía encontrar, era muy evidente. Si algo así podía haberle hecho desaparecer, también podría haberle hecho aparecer en otro lado. Así qué fue a la habitación a recoger lo que había dejado, se cambió y puso rumbo hacia el bar.

Estaba a escasos metros del bar, podía ver la fachada y el cartel colgante. Todo le venía a la mante: La forma en la que la miraba, cómo la cogió cuando bailaron, ese latir de corazón acelerado en el inminente beso... Así qué se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y cuándo se encontraba haciéndolo, estaba sonando aquella canción. Esa que le quitó la respiración y le dió el alma de Marceline. Y allí estaba ella, la chica blanca. Estaba en un rincón, con la espalda apoyada en el asiento y la cabeza echada hacia delante. Fue lentamente hacia ella, sin saber qué le iba a decir o qué le iba a hacer, pero sabía que algo iba a suceder.

Estaba postrada delante de ella, sin que se hubiese percatado, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y la saludó:

-Hola, Marcy

Ella levantó la cabeza y la miró algo seria.

-Oh, hola... ¿no te dije que no me buscases? -dijo en un tono serio-

-Mira, no sé lo que te pasará, pero me gustaría hablar lo que pasó ayer.. Y anoche.

-O sea... que estabas despierta, ¿no? -sonrío ella-

-Sí, estaba despierta y supe que te metiste en mi cama y me abrazaste...

-Ah, genial... Pues entonces no hay nada que hablar, ¿no?

-Sí lo hay -exclamó Chicle- No entiendo cómo has podido irte sin avisarme, sin siquiera darme los buenos días y sin venir a clase a entretenerme con tus estúpidas tonterías y tus estúpidas sonrisas...

Chicle comenzaba a dar señales de lo que era un inminente llanto. Marceline se levantó y se puso delante de ella, e intentó abrazarla, pero Chicle no quiso, dándose la vuelta.

-Chicle.. No me seas así, por favor... -puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la pelirrosada-

-Pero... Marceline, entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste y huiste como una cobarde?

-No me atrevía...

-No te atrevías, ¿a qué? -dijo entre lágrimas-

-A esto...

Marceline cogió a Chicle por los mofletes, inclinó su cabeza y besó los labios de Chicle. Aquellos labios de color rosa, que parecían desprender un sabor a dulces fresas. Estaba muy nerviosa. El corazón le latía a mil y por lo que parecía, a Chicle también. Había conseguido lo que llevaba tiempo esperando: Un beso de esa chica. Ese ángel, se atrevería a decir. Puso fin al eterno beso y ambas se miraron, una con los ojos en grandes lágrimas y una amplia sonrisa y la otra exactamente igual. Ambas de felicidad. No era oficial, pero habían comenzado una relación.


End file.
